


The Boy and the Princess

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cysithea Week 2020, F/M, Lysithea Lives, Other characters are briefly mentioned within the story, Post-Canon, Retelling your love story as a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Once Upon a time...There was a young boy who was born in a far-off land but lived in an old castle....Then one day, he met a princess with snow white hair.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Boy and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cysithea Week on Twitter with the Day One theme: Fairy tales

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a boy who was born in a far off land but lived in an old castle._

_While he was only a servant to the Lady of the castle, the boy was happy and proud of his work._

_Then one day… he met a princess with snow white hair._

_At first the boy didn’t like the Princess, she seemed rather mean and haughty so he tried to avoid her._

_But then one day, the Princess found the boy looking over a note._

_“Three apples? Two bags of ointment? And a piece of charcoal? Obviously this is some sort of secret code!” She said in excitement_

_“Oh no, it’s just a shopping list.”_

_“Oh I see, I’m sorry. I will leave you to your job then.”_

_But before she could walk away, the boy spoke up._

_“Actually you helped me a lot by reading the list… you see...”_

_The boy then shared his deepest secret with the Princess._

_He did not know how to read._

_The Princess was shocked but then she took the boy’s hands and smiled._

_“I promise I will keep your secret but please if you ever need help, let me know. I’ll be there for you.”_

_With that, the Princess walked away and the boy was left blushing._

_Maybe the Princess wasn’t so mean after all… and he had to admit that he really liked her smile._

_Soon the boy came to the Princess whenever he needed her help to read and before long the Princess started to teach him how to read and write, bringing him her favorite books to practice._

_Years passed and soon the boy, now a young man, realized that he was falling in love with the Princess. At first he denied it, she was royalty and he was just a mere servant._

_But he wonders if she would care. After all, she had never once treated him as someone below her. The young man thinks of the kindness the Princess tries to hide beneath haughtiness and her beautiful smile and makes his decision._

_The next time he sees the Princess, the young man takes her hands and declares his love for her. But then the Princess began to cry._

_“Princess? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, please forget what I said...”_

_“No, you did nothing wrong. But I cannot accept your love because I would only hurt you.”_

_It was then the Princess shared her deepest secret. The truth about her pale skin and snow white hair._

_When she was very young, she was inflicted with a curse that changed her hair and made her frail. Not only that but it shortened her life. At most she only had a few more years to live._

_The young man was shocked and upset. This couldn’t be how it ends for them!_

_So with her hands still in his, the young man declared:_  
  


_“I love you so much and I will not let this terrible curse take away your beautiful smile. I will find a way to save you!”_

_Thus the young man went on a journey across the land, searching for a way to break the curse. At one point, he even came to the land of his birth and was able to speak with the King and Queen._

_He told them his tale, of meeting the Princess, learning from her, and falling in love while she hid a tragic fate._

_The King and Queen were moved by the young man’s tale and told him of two scholars. A bespectacled older man who was quite eccentric and a younger one who was seen sleeping more often than working._

_Perhaps those two could help him with what he seeked._

_The young man thanked the King and Queen for their help and made his way to the large city. He asked around the city for where he could find the two men. Eventually he found a strong looking man in armor and asked about the two men._

_The armored man smiled and said, “Oh I know who you’re talking about! One of those men is my closest friend! I’ll take you to him and his teacher!”_

_The young man followed and soon found himself in front of what looked like an ordinary home. The armored man knocked on the door, shouting for his friend to open up._

_The door opened, revealing a man with long green hair._

_“I hope your reason for interrupting my afternoon nap is a good one.” He said_

_“This young man was looking for you and your teacher.” The armored man replied_

_The young man bowed down in front of the sleepy scholar and once again shared his story._

_At first the young man was worried when during his telling, the sleepy scholar yawned multiple times. But he had nothing to fear as when he finished the story, the sleepy scholar smiled and motioned him to come in._

_The house was filled to the brim with various strange machines and scattered notes and over in a clean corner of the room was the older bespectacled man. The sleepy scholar explained the young man’s story to his teacher._

_The older scholar looked thoughtful for a minute and said, “Bring your Princess here so that we may learn about her curse and possibly break it.”_

_The young man wrote a letter to the Princess, telling her of the two scholars and asking her to come to them so they could possibly remove her curse._

_The letter was sent by messenger owl and it took four days and four nights before the Princess arrived. She looked nervous, scared that this was too good to be true._

_The two scholars bowed before her and told her that they would do their best to find a way to save her._

_“Everyone deserves to live a long happy life.” said the Older Scholar_

_And so for month after month after month, the two scholars learned as much as they could about the Princess’ curse and tried to find a way to break it. All the while, the young man stayed by her side and comforted her._

_Then one day, the sleepy scholar told the young man and the princess that he and his teacher may have found a way to save her._

_The scholars took the Princess to another room while the young man waited and prayed that she would be alright._

_A long day turned into a long night and the sun was beginning to rise as the older scholar stepped out of the room with a smile on his face and woke up the young man._

_“Is the Princess…?”_

_“She is tired but she is fine… you may go see her.”_

_The young man stepped into the room and saw the Princess lying in bed. Her hair was still white as snow and her skin was still pale but there was something about her that made her look so much healthier than before._

_He walked closer and closer to the bed, until the Princess noticed him and gave that beautiful smile._

_“Are you alright, Princess?”_

_“Yes! I’m more than alright, I’m alive and I’ll be alive for a long time now! We can live our lives together now! I’m so bappy!”_

_And so once the Princess felt better, she and the young man, now a prince, married and they stayed by each other’s side for the rest of their days…_

“Papa? What’s “bappy?””

“Oh… uh...”

Honestly, Cyril hadn't really realized he had said it. That little misspelling had become somewhat of a cute joke between him and Lysithea. But it was a bit embarrassing to explain to their son.

“Well...”

“”Bappy” is just a special word that means very happy.”

Cyril turned to the doorway and found Lysithea smiling. He then turned back to their child.

“Yup, it’s exactly what your mother says. Now come on, you gotta sleep. No more stories tonight.”

The boy pouted but listened and sunk further under the blankets.

“Can you tell the story again tomorrow, Papa?”

“Course, good night, kiddo.”

“Night, Papa. Night Mama.”

With that Cyril stepped out of the room and gently closed the door.

“You know you could have borrowed one of my old books for a story.”

“Heh he wanted something new and well… I always thought you were like a princess.”

Lysithea giggled as she took Cyril’s hand and rested her forehead against his.

“I do have to admit, getting this second chance… it does feel like a fairy tale.”

Cyril just smiled as he and his wife shared a kiss...

_...And they lived… bappily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils
> 
> And check out Cysithea Week on twitter @ https://twitter.com/CysitheaWeek to see other people's works and scream about these two precious kids.


End file.
